supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bomba Gooey
La Bomba Gooey (Gooey Bomb en inglés, チューインボム Chūin Bomu lit. Bomba masticable en japonés) es un objeto explosivo que ha estado apareciendo desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es una especie de sustancia transparente adherente con un explosivo en su interior. Al lanzarse este objeto, se adherirá a cualquier cosa, incluyendo a personajes. Después de unos segundos, empezará a parpadear y explotará. Si un personaje tiene adherida la bomba, puede adherirla a otro personaje, para que ese personaje reciba la explosión. La explosión además puede evitarse al realizarse un escudo perfecto o realizando una finta. Si un personaje se la traga (Kirby, Rey Dedede o Wario), le explotará en la boca, haciendo menos daño que la explosión normal. Galería Mario lanzando una bomba Gooey SSBB.jpg|Mario le lanza la bomba a Wario... Bomba Gooey a punto de explotar SSBB.jpg|...Wario trata de pasársela a Mario, pero... Explosión Bomba Gooey SSBB.jpg|...termina explotando antes de poder hacerlo. Bomba Gooey adherida a Mario SSBB.jpg|La bomba Gooey adherida a Mario. Bomba Gooey adherida a la entrenadora de Wii Fit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|La Entrenadora de Wii Fit tratando de pegarle la Bomba Gooey a Sonic. Bomba Gooey SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Bomba Gooey en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros Brawl Español right|90px :Bomba Gooey :Una bomba envuelta en mocos. Tiene una potencia adhesiva tal que se quedará pegada a quien se la lances, para acabar explotando al cabo de un rato. Si tocas al personaje que la lleva, puede que se te pegue, así que ten sumo cuidado. Este es sin duda un objeto de alto riesgo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Gooey Bomb :A bomb encased in a blob of goo. This material is highly adhesive, so you can throw it at and stick it to opponents. Once it's attached to someone, this nefarious device will explode after a set amount of time. Be wary, though--if you come into contact with the character carrying the bomb, it may stick to you. This truly is a high-risk item. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español americano right|90px :Bomba Gooey :Esta bomba se quedará pegada a cualquier cosa que toque, en movimiento o no, y tras un rato... ¡PUM! Pero si se te pega una a ti, no pasa nada... Endósasela a uno de tus rivales. ¡Anda, no te titubees! Eso sí, luego procura alejarte a toda velocidad, ¡o acabarás llevándote un golpe de rebote! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo right|100px :Bomba Gooey :Esta bomba se quedará pegada a cualquier cosa que toque, en movimiento o no, y tras un rato... ¡PUM! Pero si se te pega una a ti, no pasa nada... Endósasela a uno de tus rivales. ¡Venga, no te cortes! Eso sí, luego procura apartarte enseguida, ¡o acabarás llevándote un tortazo de rebote! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Curiosidades *Según Smash Bros. DOJO!! y la información del trofeo, la sustancia adherente de la que la bomba está recubierta son mocos. *El ataque especial hacia abajo de Snake, C4, y también el ataque especial lateral de Mega Man, la Bomba de Choque, funcionan de forma similar a la Bomba Gooey. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)